Only Hope
by JasmineCullen079
Summary: A woman on the run has a run in with an Angel. Edited & Reposted.
1. Chapter 1

Only Hope.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criss or anyone associated with Mindfreak. I am writing solely for practice not profit.

Ch. 1 Crash Meeting with Fate.

The young woman was so busy running and maintaining her grip on her two small children that she was not paying attention to where she was going. Keeping an eye over her shoulder for the slowly gaining figure of her ex-husband, just as she turned to look forward again she ran straight into a tall, dark haired man, almost knocking him over.

"Oh, my God, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going at all. I feel so bad, are you okay?" she asked still looking fearfully over her shoulder every few seconds.

"It's okay, I'm fine honestly." the man answered. He, being a rather intelligent person took in the disheveled state of the woman. Her long hair was tangled and oily. Her jeans were torn and her blue tee shirt had dirt smudges on it. She had a child, in sling type carriers, on each hip, both of whom looked to be in only slightly better shape. He noticed several bruises on her face and neck. Looking down her arms were also bruised and scratched. He'd also noticed that she'd flinched away when he'd grabbed her wrists to keep her on her feet after their collision. And that she was still continuing to inch away from him. She was staring off at a point behind him. Fear evident in her face and posture.

"I'm really sorry about running into you like that, but I need to go. I have to get away from here, like now." and with that she made to turn and leave but he stepped in front of her blocking her path. She visibly cringed, and it took him a moment to realize that she was expecting him to hit her for running into him.

"Hey wait, what's the hurry?" he asked, but she was shaking her head and inching away again. Something had her terrified and he wanted to find out what. "I can't put you in that kind of danger. I need to get away from here. I'm sorry Criss but I have to go." and with that she turned on her heel and walked away. She managed to get about a block away from him. It dawned on him that she'd said something about danger and she'd known his name. But of course who didn't these days, he thought to himself as his feet started walking the way she'd gone without his deciding to follow her. Danger was his middle name and she needed help. Helping people in need was a pastime of his. Since he'd achieved his goals of becoming a world renowned illusionist, he thought it only fair that he give back to the people that had made his childhood dreams come true. He'd caught up to her in no time, she'd stopped to pull a bottle for one of the children out of the backpack she carried.

"Excuse me, miss, can I help you?" he asked and she jumped a mile. Casting a fearful gaze around till she saw him. She sighed but didn't relax.

"No." and she resumed walking. He'd have to convince her. He set off after her.

"Please let me help"

"No, I won't put you or your family in that kind of danger. I refuse to have your blood on my hands should he catch me with you." she tossed over her shoulder, her pace never slowing.

"You know I can keep up with you. Please stop. I really want to help." he spoke in the most sincere tone he could manage. It worked she stopped for a minute, looking around till she was sure who ever she was running from wouldn't catch her right away.

"I understand that you want to help but you have no idea what I am running from or why. I can't, better yet, I won't put you in that kind of danger. I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you or your brothers, or God forbid your mother. If he catches me I'm dead, he'll kill me and who ever is helping me. And your life is worth more then mine so I really have to get out of here." and with that she began to walk again. But being a determined sort he was not about to let her go so easily.

"How about you let me be the judge of how much my life is worth. Please just tonight, let me help." hearing the begging tone in his voice, she stopped and turned back to eye him. Unsure of his sincerity, she considered him with a distrust that had been beaten into her years ago.

"Fine, but only for tonight. We have to hurry, he's behind you. I don't know if he's got a weapon I would prefer you turn around, to make yourself a less vulnerable target. I don't need him shooting you in the back." she was watching a point over his shoulder. But he'd gotten her to agree which was step one in a plan he was making up as he went along. Turning around like she said he saw a dark haired man that looked about his own height but a bulkier build. The man was maybe a half a block away, but they were right in front of the Luxor Casino and Hotel, where he happened to live.

"Okay well I live here, and I'll notify security to keep an eye on him. Trust me nobody will get upstairs without my direct say so." he told her. The relief showed plain as day on her face.

"Now let's get these kids upstairs and you look like you could use a shower and a good night's sleep." and with that he led her into the hotel. Well aware of her ex watching their every move.


	2. Chapter 2

Only Hope

Ch. 2 Safe Haven.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criss or anyone associated with Mindfreak. I am writing solely for practice not profit.

They made it up to his suite without any problems. Her shadow as she'd taken to calling him had watched till the elevator doors closed. She breathed a deep sigh of relief. She would owe Criss a debt of gratitude for the rest of her days, how ever numbered they may be. She just prayed her presence in his life, no matter how temporary, would not cause him harm.

"I can't thank you enough for this." she said once he opened the door and showed her in. She gazed around once then promptly dropped her eyes to her feet.

"Really it's not a problem, I guess I have a weakness for women in trouble." he admitted with a slight chuckle. She smiled briefly, but he couldn't see it, as she had her hair blocking her face. She set both kids down and let them adjust to their new surroundings.

"Christopher, don't you dare!" she exclaimed suddenly at the younger boy.

"Don't I dare what?" Criss asked, in confusion as he re-emerged from the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was yelling at him, not you." she said, indicating the toddler who was currently examining the couch. Still not looking at him as she continued to watch her children's progress through the room."His name's Christopher?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I named him after you, though I never thought you'd ever find out." she sighed sadly.

"Ah so you are a fan." he was trying to be conversational, but he was really itching to ask what she was running from.

"Yeah, but I haven't actually watched Mindfreak since season two. My ex wouldn't let me." again she never once looked up at him. He moved closer to her, but she moved away.

"What's this one's name?" he asked, as he bent down to the older child's level.

"Zachary. I call him Zachy though." she answered. Zachy had taken a liking to the big cross necklace he wore, and kept grabbing for it.

"How old are they?" he made faces at Zachy and the small boy delighted in the attention. Rewarding his efforts with the endearing giggles that only children have.

"Zachy's two and Chriss is one. They were born thirteen months apart."

"You know it just dawned on me that I don't know your name?"

"Isabella." she replied, her eyes never left the floor. He tried to move closer but again she moved away. He could only guess at what she'd been through. This was a first for him since women these days literally threw themselves at him. But determination was a strong suit of his, and he wanted to know why she flinched away every time he got close and never looked at him when he spoke. It didn't take a genius to see she was deathly afraid of him, and that made him mad and sad in equal measure. Violence against women wasn't something he tolerated, but he saw clearly that she had indeed been abused. Hence why she was now running for her life, he thought as he watched her for a few minutes.

"Alright first order of business here is to get these kids bathed, then fed. I take it your hungry?" he asked, she nodded.

"Isabella." his voice was gentle but she still flinched visibly at the sound of her name.

"I'll order pizza, go shower. The bathroom's down the hall. Second door on your right. Towels will be in the cabinet behind the door."

"Kids first, I can wait." was her answer, spoken quietly. She was waiting for him to get mad, he could tell. But as he looked over the kids, then her, he decided that she needed a shower first. Clearly she'd been forgoing her own needs to ensure her children had theirs met.

"No, you first. They seem in better shape then you are. You can take as long as you need, I'll see that the boys eat." he waited for her to object, but realized that for fear of making him mad she wouldn't.

"Ok. Thank you." and with that she disappeared down the hallway. He waited till he heard the door close the picked up the phone. He had two phone calls to make.

*~*~*~*~*~* Isabella's POV *~*~*~*~*~*

The bathroom was huge. A marbled shower stall that looked like it could hold three people. The door was frosted glass, three huge mirrors served as walls. The floor was tiled but veins of marble that matched the shower ran through each tile. This has to be the nicest place I've ever seen. I was briefly glad he'd talked me into staying with him.

But this would be only for tonight. I can't risk him getting hurt, or worse killed, because I know my ex won't give up till he's either dead or in jail. Under any other circumstances I'd be overjoyed just to meet him but this was beyond a dream come true for me. I took the quickest shower I could and felt remarkable better as I brushed through my damp hair afterwards.

Clean clothes really make a big difference, my jeans were trash, but the shirt might be savable. Opening the door I could hear my babies squealing and laughing, that put a smile on my face. I stood in the doorway watching Criss play with the boys. They were lapping up his attention, their own father never played with them.

Made me wonder what kind of father he'd be, but I pushed that thought away. I can't afford to think like that. Besides what would a man like Criss see in me, an ugly little nobody. The little voice in my head taunted me, but in this instance I agreed with her. He's only doing this because he feels sorry for you, she continued in a smug tone. That's why I won't be here but one night, I can't risk his life by sticking around. I watched them for a few more minutes before making my presence known.

*********************** Criss's POV***************************

The first thing I did once the door shut, was to call hotel security and have them keep an eye out. I would take no chances, next I called my brother, Costa and told him to get up here with J.D as soon as he could. I had a feeling it would ease her fears about their safety if they hung out up here. Last was to call down to the kitchen to order dinner, one of the many reasons I love living here, room service.

I heard the water stop in the bathroom, damn that was quick. I thought all women took forever in the bathroom, she must think I'll get mad if she takes too long. I was having fun playing with the boys. They were clearly lapping up my attention, which made me feel bad for them and the poor hand they'd been dealt. I knew she was watching us, I just continued on as though I was unaware.

Letting her watch me gave me a chance to look her over. Her hair, now clean, was a deep auburn, with lighter red highlights that made it seem to shimmer. Her hazel eyes were still bloodshot, rimmed with dark circles from lack of sleep. The bruises on her face stood out more now that she'd showered. Her clothes too were clean, a white tee-shirt and black sweat pants.

"Mommy!" the kids burst out in unison. They shot to her and she took turns hugging them to her protectively.


	3. Chapter 3

Only Hope

Ch.3 Discussions and Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own Criss or anyone associated with Mindfreak. I am writing solely for practice not profit.

*************************Criss's POV**************************

"Pizza's here. The boys already ate." I informed her as the boys, happy now that their mother was back, had settled. I had put cartoons on and they were engrossed in Blue's Clues.

"I'd get some while you can my brothers will be here anytime now." I said as I watched her shift from foot to foot. Anxiety rolled off of her in waves and she still didn't look up. I crossed the room to stand in front of her, she flinched but held her ground. Placing my hands gently on her shoulders, I wanted to ease her anxiety. She didn't shrug me off, so she hadn't been totally broken.

"Please look at me." I was trying not to beg, but I didn't know what else to do. She just shook her head. The opening of the door brought my attention up to my brothers.

"What's the emergency, Criss?" Costa asked, before JD could. She took my distraction as opportunity and moved away, thus bringing herself to their attention. I felt her anxiety spike even more when she realized they were here. I hadn't mentioned her to Costa when I called him, so he was fairly surprised.

"It's not an emergency per say but I need you guys to stick around here for tonight."

"Okay, but why?" JD was confused but I saw light dawn as Costa had apparently put two and two together.

"Because I'm hiding her and her kids from her ex." simple statement. True but not the whole story.

"JD, Costa this is Isabella. She almost knocked me over earlier, on accident of course and I convinced her to let me help her for tonight." I made introductions and she just inched father away. She had yet to say anything or even look up for more then a second. I could tell she was terrified of the fact that she was currently surrounded.

"Is her ex the dark haired, kind of fat guy that's been wandering around the casino?" JD asked suddenly and she paled visibly and began shaking.

"Oh no, no this isn't good. I have to go. I can't put you guys in this danger. It's not fair." Isabella turned and began gathering her things.

"You can't leave now, the kids are asleep." I said pointing to the large sofa and the two boys, sound asleep.

"I'll take that as a yeah." JD said, I however wasn't really listening. She had collapsed in a panic and I was trying to calm her, with little luck as she wouldn't let me touch her. The best I was able to do was get her to sit at the other end of the couch. JD pulled me away then, so he, Costa and I could talk without upsetting Isabella further.

"What are you thinking?" Costa said. I knew he wasn't mad just confused.

"What, she needed help. The creep's got her so fucked up. She's terrified that he's going to kill her, he's beaten her so bad that she cowers away from me. She won't even look at me when I speak to her. I couldn't just leave her and those kids. I want to help her, I just have to convince her to let me.

"Well I hope you know what your up against. Her ex gave me a message for you. Said 'give him the kids and we can keep the whore, to do with what we want.' " that made my blood boil. So he thought we'd give him the boys in exchange for her. I was disgusted at what he'd implied we could do with her. Visions of her being beaten and raped hit me like a steamroller. I felt ill, Costa noticed first.

"You ok Criss, you don't look so good." concern filled his eyes.

"I just had some not so nice visions of what he expects us to do to her." I didn't need to say more. Costa had cracked my bedroom door and we could hear her crying.

"Can you guys split for a bit. I want to talk to her." they nodded and left. I waited till they were gone before heading back out to the living room.

*~*~*~*~*~*Isabella's POV*~*~*~*~*~*

I was so lost in my misery I almost missed hearing the door open and close. My ex had found one of Criss's brothers, my fears for their safety doubled. I knew I would have to leave, I couldn't ask Criss to endanger his family for me. I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings so I jumped a bit when he appeared in front of me.

"Calm down, everything will be fine. I'll make sure of it." he promised. I could tell he was trying to reassure me, I wasn't buying it. Looking down the couch, my babies were curled up together, sleeping so peacefully. I felt like a horrible person, unworthy of any kindness. I couldn't do this, I knew that, but still I was at a loss and so tired. Criss said nothing, letting me work out my issues on my own.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*Criss's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She was silent for a while her gaze going from me to her kids and back to me again. She knew her ex had found my brothers and I saw the fear in her eyes. I couldn't explain it, even to myself but I wanted her to stay. While she was spaced I noticed her plate untouched, was cold. Knowing she would talk in her time, I went to reheat her pizza. Isabella was shaking when I came back.

"Please talk to me. Tell me what I can do to help?" I asked knowing I would beg if that's what it took. Her hair hid her face, I badly wanted to brush it back but knew she wouldn't take kindly to being touched.

"Please Bella." I had meant to say more but her head snapped up at the shortening of her name.

"He's going to kill me. Even if it means taking you out too, I can't do this. I can't let you put your life on the line for me, it's not worth it." she cried. I had a first thought she would be upset about my calling her Bella, but it got her talking.

"Why though?" I asked, wanting to know but not expecting an answer.

"Cause I left him. Took the kids and ran, after he almost beat me to death. I have full custody, and he went to jail. Everything seemed ok till he got out, and started following me, threatening me. Told me he'd get his boys back even if it meant he had to kill me." she explained, her voice soft and pain filled. I'd noticed earlier she'd kept glancing at my hands, and the rings I wore. So I'd taken them off while she showered, knowing she was imagining the damage I could do if I were to hit her.

"Bella." I tried again to touch her, but she moved.

"Bella. He can't get up here. I have the security watching him as we speak. My brothers' are going to stay up here, to keep out of his path. Please relax, I promise your safe." I kept my tone even and calm. She didn't look up, but I could tell she was somewhat relieved.


End file.
